The Resume Soaked in Rum
by Asher Elric
Summary: Jack has lost his ship to Barbossa and needs another job to get him by! the only thing wrid about it is that he has to write a Resume! see the weird idea that came to me in the middle of the night!


Summary – Captain Jack Sparrow needs to get a job because Barbossa stole his ship! However, he has to write a resume, no other pirate captain would take him without. What does Captain Jack Sparrow do the best?

**_The Resume soaked in Rum_**

****

* * *

****

_Captain _Jack Sparrow was, well, only that, Captain in name but not in ship. He hated the fact that Barbossa had got his job, and his ship, and his secret catch of rum. He hated the fact that Barbossa would be redecorating his own cabin, and putting hi filthy hands all over the place.

However, there was nothing that Jack Sparrow could do. Which meant that he had demote himself and get a job on a ship. Which would allow him to go out searching for the Pearl and to probably get it back with some very clever talking. The only problem with this, however, was now all the pirate captains were taking resumes for the top positions. Which had led to Jack sitting before some paper and a quill in his favorite bar in Tortuga.

With a sip of rum; Jack put quill to paper. He put his name at the top of the page and then began to work. His hand writing was clear and wavy, like the waves of the ocean he was slave too.

**Objective:**

_Looking for a term of employment upon a ship. Any position is wonderful, however I have the most experience as a second to first mate and Captain._

**Work Experience Summary:**

_Good at drinking rum._

_Good people skills._

_Good beastie skills (they always seem to want to eat me)_

Jack sat back to think; he never had to write a resume before and so he didn't know exactly what to put down. However, one never knew what sort of beastie they might come upon on the seven high seas.

**Work Experience:**

_Captained the Wicked Wench._

_Crewed on the Stone of India (Second Mate)_

_Crewed on the Atlas of the Atlantic (First Mate) _

_Captained the Black Pearl_

Now, Jack had to deal with education. He had been educated well as a young lad, though he did not want to give out a whole lot of his information to the general public. One never knew what would be passed around and what wouldn't.

**Education:**

_Overly educated. Most of it was nonsense!_

Jack nodded, not everyone knew how to read and write and do mathematical equations. Therefore, the education would come in handy when the swag was being divided up between the crew members. Though it didn't help that his father was considered Lord over Madagascar, but that was a whole other matter.

Now, it time for the final part. The personal section was where you put down a lot of things that you did or had done. Well, Jack knew exactly what he did and he knew exactly what he had done. Collecting those beads in Singapore had been fun after all.

**Personal:**

_I love raiding, pillaging, drinking rum, plundering and otherwise pilfering my weasely, bleeding guts out. _

With the paper out of the way; Jack stood. He paid for his rum and the space then he took his papers and made his way towards the exit of the pub. Outside, the day was bright and sunny. Tortuga was busy as ever even in the light of day, and Jack smile cordially at the ladies who passed by.

When he finally got to the docks, he examined the ships awaiting their crews. He didn't see the Black Pearl any where among them. He sighed and shrugged before he sashayed his way down the docks a little further.

He met up with Captain Long John Silver. The man had escaped from the _HMS Hispaniola_ in a particularly lame way, however, Jack knew that he needed the job.

"Resume if you please," Long John said. Jack handed it over.

**Jack Sparrow**

**Tortuga, the Hispaniola in the Caribbean**

**(Unless otherwise sailing)**

**Objective:**

_Looking for a term of employment upon a ship. Any position is wonderful, however I have the most experience as a second to first mate and Captain._

**Work Experience Summary:**

_Good at drinking rum._

_Good people skills._

_Good beastie skills (they always seem to want to eat me)_

**Education:**

_Overly educated. Most of it was nonsense!_

**Personal:**

_I love raiding, pillaging, drinking rum, plundering and otherwise pilfering my weasely, bleeding, black guts out_

"Lad," Long John gave Jack a long look.

"I only have a position open for a cook," he continued.

Jack only blinked for long seconds at the man before him; he sighed and put a hand to his chin; "Bit your arm off! Yesterday you said you hadn't a sing person in your crew!" Jack replied.

"Truth in that, boy, however…"

"I see, well then, just give that back and I shall be on my way, ta," Jack said, he took back his Resume, gave it a flick to straighten it out and he went drunkenly on his way.

A few moments later, he came upon another table. A man had just walked away, Jack looked at the Captain, it was Captain Morgan. He didn't know much about the man; however, he was willing to try almost anything to get another job.

"Resume," the man said in a bored manner. Jack handed the paper over. Captain Morgan took a few moments to look it over. Then he gave Jack a weird look.

"I'm looking for someone who can pickle fish," he said.

"Sod it!" Jack yelped, he grabbed up his resume and went on.

(Captain) Jack was feeling a bit down now; though he knew it was only a matter of time before he got one. Though he did not see how the resume would help. Maybe it was just one of those things that they adopted to appear civilized.

The third person Jack talked to needed a sails maker.

The fourth – net weaver.

The fifth – rum tester (which really did test Jack's resolve for his favorite drink)

The six – needed a second mate for his ship; and since Jack was the only person who wanted the job…

_The Saintly Stalker_ was small; only ten to the crew including Jack; and it smelled like fish. Jack suddenly wished that he had taken that job as a rum tester.

THE END


End file.
